The Untold Story of Battle Ship
by nikki7716
Summary: Duke wakes up in a strange situation...tied to a bed and someone ready for some action! Yaoi and Lemon. Marik x Duke, Bakura x Duke
1. Chapter 1

Duke was slowly starting to wake up, he'd just had a nice dream where he had replaced Kaiba as world's richest CEO. He was still pretty groggy and didn't feel like opening his eyes yet. Funny…he didn't remember going to sleep naked. Oh well… But now that he thought about, he didn't even remember _going _to sleep. "_Not that it really matters_…" he thought.

"_My nose itches"_

"_Wait a second…why can't I reach my nose?"_

Opening his eyes a little more, he could make out an outline of a person standing at the end of the bed. Adjusting to the light he realized something else…His hands and feet had been tied to the bedposts.

"What the hell?!" Duke began frantically pulling at the ropes attempting to free himself, but to no avail. Someone knew what they were doing.

"Sh-Sh-Sh…it's okay Dukey…you're with me" Duke stopped thrashing around, lifting his gaze to find Tea standing over him—her eyes half lidded in pure lust.

"Tea, what the hell are you doing?! Get me out of these ropes! What are you crazy?!" Duke yelled.

Tea just giggled.

"Oh, Dukey, I see the way you look at me. And what a better time to explore our endless abyss of passions while everyone else is busy worrying about the dueling tournament…"

She moved from the end of the bed so Duke could see her full-on. She was wearing a set of black lingerie, two sizes too small. Duke could see her bush poking out from around her underwear. He held back a gag from the ghastly sight.

"It's a little tight. I borrowed them from Mai, but I didn't think you would mind" Tea said in a deep raspy voice.

Duke closed his eyes tight attempting to rid himself of the horrible image that was engraved in his mind. He started screaming out for help as Tea moved closer and closer to him.

"Get the FUCK off away from me, you crazy whore!!" Duke yelled as Tea climbed on the bed to straddle him.

"Ooh yeah…talk dirty to me" she giggled

Duke was really starting to panic now. Why the hell could no one hear him?

Suddenly, a terrible realization dawned on the trapped dice player.

"_Oh…shit…they're probably still on the roof of the battle ship and with the noise from the wind and the ship itself…oh God. I'll never be heard!"_

He was really starting to panic. He could feel Tea's course pubes rubbing against his chest. He was going to vomit any moment now. HEY! Maybe if he did, she would leave him alone! Quickly he tried only concentrating on those pubes…

"C_ome on, puke! Puke_!" He cheered himself on.

When that wasn't working, he went back to screaming desperately for help.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" He cried

"Are you ready Duk-" But suddenly Tea just stopped…her eyes glazing over, like she was suddenly hypnotized.

Confused, Duke tried looking around…which was kind of difficult when you were tied to a bed and had a fucking _cow_ on top of you.

He heard a deep laugh come from somewhere in the room.

"Wh-Who's there? Please get this thing off of me!" He pleaded

The ominous figure slowly walked towards him, stopping as he moved to the side of the bed and slowly stepping in the light.

"Having fun?" Marik asked, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, thank God someone heard!" Duke sighed in relief

"It's kind of hard not to hear someone screaming their head off like a little girl…" He commented, picking at his nails as Duke lie there helpless. "I mean," he continued, "as long as you're still _in_ the ship…of course everyone else is still on the roof…But it was boring so I left to find something more…fun" he smirked.

"Cute…now can you just get her off me?" Duke didn't have time for Marik's mind games.

With a quick swoop, he pushed her to the floor, her body landing with a hard thud, lying there frozen. Marik had obviously used his Millenium Rod to stop her from raping him which Duke was greatly appreciative of.

Marik stared at the body with a slight amusement before turning his gaze back to Duke, his eyes lazily moving up and down the boy's naked body.

"Do you mind?" Duke scoffed, he was a little tired of being stuck like this.

Marik ignored him, still staring down at the helpless man.

"Are you going to let me out of these things?" Duke pleaded pulling on the ropes.

"Hmm…no…no I don't think I will." Marik stated

"Ex-excuse me?" Duke stammered trying to comprehend what the Egyptian had stated so matter-of-factly.

"I told you I was bored, what better way to pass the time than to fuck the hell out of a helpless soul?" Marik chuckled.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Duke laid there frozen for what felt an eternity, attempting to process what the man towering above him had just said.

"Wh-What did you—just—just say?" Duke gasped. His throat felt like sandpaper.

Marik just grinned sadistically down at him, his face contorted in an evil grin as he licked his lips.

"Now…what to do…what to do…" Marik questioned, pacing around his victim.

Stopping, he pulled out his millennium rod, tracing its sharp edges around Duke's chest.

Duke gasped from the sudden coldness.

"Now, Duke, we can either do this the fun way…in which you get to remember every _aching_ detail or I can use this," he said, waving his millennium rod in the air, "in which…well, I can make you do _whatever_ I want…" Marik finished with a grin.

Duke gulped.

"Of course, what's the fun without the fight?" He laughed, pulling off his cape which landed on Tea's frozen body.

"It would be a shame if you ruined this all with a scream that might bring…unwanted company," Marik added pulling off the end of the millennium rod to reveal its sharpened end. "I would really hate to you this on that perfect unmarked flesh of yours.."

"However, you have me at a bit of a disadvantage." Marik added pulling off his shirt to reveal the dark toned chest and intricate design carved into his back.

Duke could feel tingles shoot throughout his body all heading straight to his groin.

"_Great."_ Duke thought, cursing his body for admitting what his mind was trying to ignore.

Marik slowly started to unzip his khakis, noticing Duke's large eyes focused on his crotch.

"Like what you see?" Marik smirked.

Duke quickly looked away, attempting to focus on the wall near him. After attempting this for a few moments hearing nothing but the rustle of clothes, Duke glanced at Marik from the corner of his eye.

Marik had stripped down to nothing but a lavender thong, his package bulging out.

"You like?" Marik grinned maniacally as he flipped the waistband of the tiny underwear.

Duke really hated to admit it, but Marik's body was a work of art, with finely chiseled skin and toned muscles, his skin gleamed like it was in the sun.

Looking down, he noticed that Duke's length was starting to wake up.

Marik laughed, "Well…someone does."

Duke groaned, looking down to see that his cock definitely had a mind of its own. He tried to push his leg over to cover his "joy" but the ropes were just too tight and the more he moved, the deeper they dug into his skin.

He couldn't want this…could he? No. NO. He was not going to give Marik the satisfaction. He wasn't some blow-up doll he could have his way with whenever and however he wanted. "_Fuck Marik! Well...no…don't fuck Marik." _

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when Marik jumped on top of him roughly grabbing his jaw so that Duke was forced to look at Marik.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be begging me for more. You're mine now _Dukey_, don't forget it."

He slapped Duke hard across the face, knocking the breath out of him. Duke gasped from the shock, he could feel a welt already forming on his face.

Before he could get over the shock of it, Marik had bit down hard on Duke's shoulder, he could feel blood trickling down his chest.

Duke screamed out in pain but it was soon muffled by Marik's lips being roughly pressed against his.

"Now, everyone will know who you belong to." Marik gasped catching his breath from the hard brutal kiss.

Marik stood up on the bed, still straddling Duke's body.

Duke attempted to move but it just caused the ropes to push deeper into his skin.

Marik slowly traced his hand down his own chest, his eyes closed, reaching down to stroke his member. A small grin of pleasure etched on the Egyptian's face.

Duke couldn't take his eyes away from Marik as he worked himself into an arousal, slowly stroking himself over and over as his other hand massaged his hardened nipple.

Duke's breathing was coming in hitches as he watched the yami pleasure himself stroke by stroke.

Marik's let his head fall back, his eyes fluttering closed as his breathing quickened.

Duke was transfixed on Marik watching as the blonde slowly opened his lavender eyes with a smirk. Seeing Duke panting heavily, Marik pulled his thong down, quickly throwing it to the side as he knelt down and thrust himself into Duke's mouth.

Duke gasped from the sudden intrusion which only allowed Marik to push himself farther into the emerald-eyed boy. Duke choked in gasps attempting to breathe around the large hardened flesh as Marik thrust violently into Duke's mouth holding onto the headboard to steady himself.

Duke felt like he was going to gag, the cock was so deep in his throat.

"That's right, fuck me your mouth, like the whore you are." Marik grunted between his frantic thrusts.

Marik slammed into Duke's mouth over and over, pounding Duke's head into the headboard with each thrust. Duke's skin was raw around the ropes from the friction.

Duke could feel his lungs screaming from the lack of oxygen, he was about to pass out. He tried to cry out but the sound was stifled from Marik. The vibrations only working to further the tomb keeper's pleasure.

"Oh FUCK!!" Marik cried out.

Knowing he was close and not wanting his fun to end too soon, Marik quickly pulled out. Duke gasped as air filled his burning lungs. His mouth felt like it had torn in two and his head was duly throbbing.

"Too rough?" Marik questioned with sarcasm.

"Ple-Please…stop." Duke choked trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Hmm.." Marik looked down at the helpless boy, "perhaps this will change your mind." He sneered.

Marik leaned in softly kissing Duke's lips as he pushed his hand down to Duke's soft pink nipples eliciting a moan of pleasure as Duke pushed his hips up into the tomb keeper.

Marik kept his eyes on Duke's half-lidded eyes. His eyelids fluttering back as Marik left a trail of hot, wet kisses down Duke's chest stopping as he reached the jet black curls above his prize.

He roughly pushed two fingers into Duke causing the dice player to scream out in pain as Marik's fingers pumped in and out of him. After a few thrusts, the pain began to diminish. Marik hungrily swallowed Duke's member while he kept his fingers moving at a steady pace in and out of him.

"FU-FUUCK!" Duke moaned as Marik scraped the tips of his teeth softly on the hardened shaft sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through Duke's body.

Duke felt ashamed that he was in a state of such ectacy from his rapist's touch.

Marik pulled his fingers out of Duke placing them on the base of his shaft, he began to move his hand and mouth in perfect timing, Marik's mouth bobbing in and out of Duke.

But Marik didn't let Duke's pleasure last for long before letting go as if a sudden thought had come to him.

Duke stared at him in confusion, he was overridden with lust for Marik who was just sitting there straddling him watching Duke as the boy tried to catch his breath.

"Pl-Please" Duke pleaded, embarrassed by his begging. He couldn't believe he had given in so easily, but Marik's body against his felt so…incredible. His every touch was electrifying and he was filled with lust for the Egyptian, his body on fire.

Marik's eyes gleamed malevolently, a huge sadistic grin painted on his face.

"Let's make things a little more interesting." Marik grinned pulling out his millennium rod.

Marik traced the end around Duke's creamy white thighs. The cold metal sending shivers down his spine. He slowly pushed the cold rounded end into Duke's tight entrance, eliciting a string of curse as he wiggled his hips attempting to pull away from the stinging cold metal that was lazily moving in and out of him.

The rod was slowly stretching Duke out until the pain had slowly dissipated—Duke's body warming the metal with each thrust. Duke moaned loudly as Marik twirled the rod in and out…in and out…in and out.

Marik pulled the rod out excruciatingly slow licking the rod wildly.

Placing the rod on the bed, Marik viciously grabbed Duke's hips sinking his nails into his flesh as he placed himself at Duke's puckered entrance.

Duke lied in anticipation of when the trepid flesh would drive into his tight entrance.

Just as Duke was beginning to think Marik had changed his mind, he felt Marik shove himself into Duke, a gasp of surprise and pain escaping Duke's throat.

Marik groaned in pleasure, Duke was unbelievably tight.

Marik pushed himself slowly in and out of Duke until he had adjusted himself.

Marik began quickening his pace, grunting harder as he moved faster and faster. Almost pulling out, Marik rotated his hips slowly before pushing himself back into Duke.

Duke screamed out when Marik hit his tight bundle of nerves buried deep within him. White dots flashing behind his closed eyes. A low pleasure-filled groan left his throat. Marik cruelly teased Duke by pushing in and out lazily only lightly touching the nerves.

"Oh—GOD—Fucking harder!" Duke screamed about to lose it from the light touches.

"As you wish…" Marik smirked ramming into Duke with all his might.

Duke's head slammed hard into the headboard as white dots flashed before his eyes again.

"Holy FU-FUCK!" Duke gasped unable to catch his breath.

Marik didn't waste anytime before thrusting into Duke again assuming a frantic, fervent pace.

Duke was unable to control himself from moaning loudly from each thrust as pleasure cascaded over and drowned him.

"Ohhhhh…godddd…" Duke groaned. The whole bed was rocking furiously, feeling as if it would collapse at any moment.

Marik's quick hot breath landing on Duke's ear, he could hear the Egyptian quietly moaning. Duke turned his head towards Marik's neck lifting his head to lightly kiss the other's soft skin.

Marik grabbed Duke's neglected member pumping it frantically. Duke knew that Marik had to be close too because his moans were quickly getting louder.

Duke threw his head back as waves of pleasure swept through his body. He arched his back up as he cummed over his stomach and Marik's hand. Duke cried out from his forceful release burying his face into the crook of Marik's neck.

The added pressure from Duke's orgasm was too much for the tomb keeper to last much longer.

Marik continued his frenzied pace groaning loudly as he slammed into Duke again and again.

With one final thrust, Marik slammed into Duke crying out in ecstasy as his warm seed spilled inside of Duke. His nails digging hard into Duke's hips.

"FU-FU-FUUUCK!!" Marik gasped, his eyes tightly closed as he released into Duke.

He slowly moved himself in and out of Duke a few more times before collapsing onto the bed.

For a while, the two lied there trying to catch their breath, their bodies glistening in sweat and cum.

Marik jumped up quickly and began putting his clothes back on. Duke staring at him in question.

"Are you going to untie me now?" Duke asked with a chuckle

Marik just snorted

"No, after all, I think someone is still waiting to have their way with you." He leered pointing to the frozen body on the floor.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!!" Duke asked about to hyperventilate.

Marik just chuckled as he threw his cape on.

"Enjoy your night!" he said as he pointed his rod at Tea and shut the door behind him.

Duke looked down in horror as he saw Tea slowly get to her feet, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Whoa, I must have passed out." She said, rubbing her head.

"No, matter, where was I?" she giggled

Duke groaned knowing what was about to come, but before Tea could climb up on the bed, she was slammed up against the wall, as if by some invisible force.

Looking to the door, Duke saw the outline of someone with an odd glow emitting from their chest, as if from a necklace or something.

Stepping out of the shadows, Duke could make out Bakura's face grinning down at him.

"Pl-Please?" Duke softly cried.

"But the fun has just begun, Duke." Bakura quietly chuckled.

This…was going to be…a _long_ night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Duke gave sigh of desperation as he watched Bakura finish undressing.

He was still waiting to suddenly wake up and find he was in a nice warm bed and this…this was all a nightmare.

Bakura gave a chuckle, noticing Duke's breathing start to quicken as he stepped closer to him, rubbing his hardening cock against the ropes that held him bound.

Duke uselessly whimpered as Bakura climbed into the bed, straddling Duke. He looked down at him, noticing the gleaming white liquid that still lay splattered over his chest.

"Hmm…how did this get here?" Bakura leered, wiping his finger through the mess before bringing it to his lips.

"I know that miserable cow didn't get you off, so who visited you?" Bakura pondered, noticing the bite marks clearly engraved on Duke's shoulder.

"Marik always did have a problem with sharing." He sneered, licking the crusted wound hard to open it back up. Duke winced as he felt warm blood begin to seep back out before being quickly lapped up.

Bakura let his groin rub against Duke's, enjoying the moan of satisfaction he got and feeling Duke start to harden as he licked and nibbled at his neck.

Duke was about ready to chop his cock off if it didn't quit responding to every Tom, _Dick_ and Harry he came across. He bit his lip, trying to think of anything but the feeling of Bakura's bulging cock rubbing against his.

Dead puppies.

Tea naked.

Dead kittens.

Tea naked.

Bakura started kissing down Duke's chest, licking up the drying cum and letting his tongue lick teasing circles around Duke's sensitive nipples. Duke tried to stifle his moan as Bakura's tongue delved lower and lower before it hovered right above his groin. He could feel Bakura's breath hit his cock, making him tense with each hot light burst of air.

Bakura grinned, "You look good like that."

Duke tried to hide his face, averting his eyes to hide his embarrassment. With no warning, Bakura wrapped his mouth tightly around Duke's arousal, elicting a long string of curses from the dice player. Bakura laughed, sending tingling vibrations around his cock, making him buck up and cry out with a long whimper.

"Awww fuck! Fuck!" He cried again and again as Bakura bobbed in and out, sucking on him hard with no mercy. Duke pulled against the ropes hard, trying to push himself deeper into Bakura's mouth.

Rishid opened the door, seeing Bakura sucking on Duke hard who had his eyes closed and mouth open. His chest heaving. The Egyptian's face immediately grew bright red.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." He said, shutting the door again and quickly moving down the hall.

Duke hadn't even heard him until he muffled his embarrassed sorry and quickly shuffled out.

"No! No come back!" Duke uselessly screamed before Bakura clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh…we aren't done yet." He chuckled, sucking harder on Duke who lost all trains of thought and could only focusing on the unbelievable feeling of Bakura's mouth tightly encased around his throbbing cock. All he could do was moan and whimper, each one growing louder until he finally exploded with a strangled cry, his cum being hungrily swallowed until he had nothing left.

His body relaxed back into the bed, the ropes slackening as he lay there in blissful pleasure.

"Fuck." He whispered, utterly exhausted by his night of mind-blowing orgasms.

"That's what is next." Bakura grinned, shoving himself hard into Duke without heed. Duke gasped, feeling Bakura strike his nerves right away. He was already loosened from Marik, feeling nothing but a rush of pleasure as Bakura pummeled into him.

Bakura let out a groan, "No wonder Marik wanted you." Duke grumbled, wishing for once that he didn't feel as good being in as apparently Marik and Bakura both thought he was.

"So tight." Bakura hissed.

"Yeah, I know." Duke snapped, gritting his teeth as Bakura picked up his pace. Bakura just looked down at him, amused by his attitude.

"Someone's cranky." He teased, giving an extra forceful thrust against Duke's prostrate, causing the boy to let out a startled cry.

"That's what I thought." He sneered, picking up his pace and making sure to hit Duke's magic spot, if not for the sake of shutting him up from complaining so much.

"Oh god please faster." Duke moaned, throwing his head back as Bakura pistoned into him.

"Did you scream like this for Marik?" Bakura asked.

"Y-yes." Duke managed, immediately regretting it as Bakura stopped, staring at him with wild, feral eyes.

"Well, maybe you'd like me to bring him back." He leered, starting to pull out.

"No no! Please!" Duke pleaded as Bakura got off of him. "I'm so hard! Please!" he begged. Bakura just scoffed, looking at Duke's cock splayed against his chest, leaking pre-cum.

Bakura smirked, an evil thought coming to mind. He stood next to Duke, making sure he got a good view as he began to steadily jack himself off. Duke watched with wide eyes as Bakura softly whimpered, pulling at himself, his other hand tugging on his balls as he jerked himself off harder.

"Aw fuck that's good." Bakura lazily smirked, making sure to not take his eyes off of Duke who watched him miserably.

"Please." Duke whimpered, his cock throbbing as he watched Bakura. Fuck did he look good doing that.

"Just go…get…Marik." Bakura panted, jerking harder as his climax came faster. He stepped closer to Duke, his cock right next to Duke's face.

"Fuck, don't you dare!" Duke said, but it was too late as Bakura let out a pleasured cry, his cum jetting in hot streams over Duke's face.

"You asshole!" Duke spluttered, spitting out the cum that had landed in his mouth. Bakura chuckled, letting his fingers lightly run over Duke's cock before he went and grabbed his clothes.

"Please just come back and finish me!" Duke cried as he heard the door shut closed.

He sighed in defeat, pulling against the ropes again before collapsing back again. He could feel Bakura's cum all over his face. What would people think when they found him? And what would happen when Tea woke up? At least she was still passed out cold from the force of being knocked against the wall. Duke groaned, being reminded by how fucking hard he was. A part of him wished Marik would come back just so he could finish him off.

His heart sprang when he heard the door open again, but unable to open his eyes from the cum that lay splattered over them.

"Marik! Is that you?" His heart raced. He heard a heavy sigh as someone stood next to him, beginning to wipe the cum from his eyes.

"Look Duke, its fine what you want to do at home, but this is a tournament being broadcast around the world. It wouldn't look very good if people saw this. Nii-sama wouldn't be very happy."

"But I—" Duke was lost for words as he slowly opened his eyes. Mokuba began loosening his ropes, his face bright red as he attempted to keep his eyes averted from Duke's large and very ready erection.

"I _don't_ want to know." Mokuba shook his head, quickly leaving after untying Duke.

"Shit." Duke sighed, rubbing his raw wrists as he sat up, looking at the door.

With a shrug, he decided he might at well finish the job, quickly taking his cock in hand and furiously jerking it.

"Awww fuck yes." He groaned, fisting himself mercilessly. He got up, letting his fingers run over the bulging veins on his cock, his thumb rubbing the slit that sent shivers up his spine. He stopped at Tea's unconscious body, smirking as he continued jerking himself. His knees locked, his whole body tensing as he finally came hard and long over Tea's body, making sure to get in her hair and face.

He sighed, feeling utterly content as he walked with wobbly knees around the room, scourging for his clothes. He finally found them in the corner, neatly folded up. He shook his head, quickly getting dressed before walking to the door. He looked back around the room and at Tea's lifeless body one last time.

"Stupid bitch." He scoffed, shutting the door behind him.

**AN: **I wasn't planning on writing a third chapter for this, but after the amount of requests I got for it, I decided, eh what the hell! Hope you enjoyed and now, this is really is the end! :)


End file.
